one_tree_hill_next_generationfandomcom-20200213-history
One Tree Hill: The Next Generation (Season 1)
One Tree Hill Next Generation explores the drama filled lives of the children of your favorite Ravens with a twist. There will chaos, heartbreak, drama, first love, death, triumph, and new experiences for these students trying to be nothing like their parents. But Tree Hill has a way to help these characters to grow. Main Cast Juniors * Zac Efron as Jamie Scott, the overly popular captain of the basketball team. * Taylor Lautner as Chuck Scolnik, a manipulative and cunning jock and Jamie's best friend. * Vanessa Hudgens as Madison Landry, Jamie's girlfriend, who has a girl next door vibe. * Sterling Sulieman as Andre Fields, an outspoken class clown trying to find his place in the world. * Lily Collins as Jenny Jagielski, a scheming nature lover that does whatever it takes to succeed. * Selena Gomez as Melissa Adams, a former actress who has a habit of lying. * Thomas McDonnell as Ben Chambers, a member of the basketball team that likes to push buttons. * Penn Badgley as Logan Evans, a soft-spoken outsider that is trying to open up more. * Aly Michalka as Sawyer Scott, a rebellious songwriter looking to find her voice. * Dylan O'Brien as Jude Baker, the honest and caring twin brother of Davis. * Nina Dobrev as Lily Scott, Karen's daughter who has resentment towards her family. * Paul Wesley as Nathan Smith, Tim and Bevin's son who is adjusting to the world around him. * Matt Lanter as Davis Baker, the selfish and defiant twin brother of Jude. * Carlson Young as Brooke Keller, the Queen Bee of Tree Hill and captain of the cheerleading squad. Sophomores * Tom Maden as Jackson Scott, Jamie's brother who is looking to get out of his shadow. * Cody Christian as Lucas McFadden, a shy loner that tries to do what is right. * Marie Avgeropoulos as Octavia Hargrove, a free spirited and independent girl. * Tristan Wilds as Andy Taylor, a skilled athlete trying to gain more confidence in himself. * Nick Robinson as Keith Scott, Sawyer's brother that likes to create mischief. * Jessica Stroup as Kelsey Evans, an eccentric artist looking to find her perfect piece. * Leven Rambin as Lydia Scott, a writer that is dealing with the losses in her life. * Danielle Campbell as Haley Baker, a sassy cheerleader with a soft and sympathetic side. * Logan Lerman as Elliot McFadden, a sarcastic and charming bookworm looking to spread his thoughts. * Colton Haynes as Matthew Baker, a loyal friend that will do anything to help them. * Willa Holland as Elizabeth Scott, a formerly spoiled girl looking to change her attitude. Freshman * Minka Kelly as Sarah Evans, Logan's trendy younger sister who makes enemies fast. Adults * Chad Michael Murray as Lucas Scott, the basketball coach of the Tree Hill Ravens. * Sophia Bush as Brooke Baker, a fashion designer looking to expand her Clothes Over Bros empire. * Robert Buckley as Clay Evans, a sports agent for Fortitude that is supportive of his family. * James Lafferty as Nathan Scott, a former NBA basketball player looking to get back in the game. * Tyler Hilton as Chris Keller, Brooke's father who happens to be a talented music producer and singer. Recurring Cast Juniors * Alexandra Daddario as Kelly Northwest, a new transfer student that has a dark side. * Dave Franco as Chad Baxter, a snarky and calculative new student with a sense of leadership. * Alex Pettyfer as Calvin Richards, a mysterious new student with an edge for violence. Sophomores * Amadeus Serafini as Jonah Knight, a new student with a mysterious background and dark past. * Kat Graham as Lauren Taylor, Andy's sister that grew up idolizing her mother. * Chace Crawford as Hunter Evans, a sly loose cannon with temper problems. * Candice Accola as Katie Keller, Brooke's sister with a type A personality. * Zach Roerig as Jeremy Jagielski, Jenny's brother with mysterious background and reserved personality. * Ricardo Hoyos as Milo Adams, a caring jock that is always caught in the wrong place. * Grey Damon as Chris Hargrove, a wisecracking science enthusiast that also dabbles in film editing. Freshman * Ed Westwick as Kevin Hargrove, an intelligent and manipulative computer guru. * Bella Thorne as Serena Baker, the it girl who is often misunderstood by her peers. * Lucy Hale as Nina Scott, the ditzy, boy crazy Scott that often takes things too far. * Chloe Moretz as Taylor Scott, an avid protester who has a habit of saying the wrong thing. * Leighton Meester as Vivian Evans, Sarah's twin sister that is often the peacekeeper in her trouble. * Tammin Sursok as Melanie McFadden, a blind girl that wants answers about her accident. * Matt Barr as Jimmy Scott, the likeable guy with a flare for the dramatics. * Crystal Reed as Grace McFadden, an exercise junkie looking to channel that into her schoolwork. * Keegan Allen as Kieran Scott, the often forgotten Scott looking to make an impact on the world. Adults * Bethany Galeotti as Haley Scott, a former singer settling down with her family. * Hilarie Burton as Peyton Scott, a supportive wife to Lucas who continues to draw. * Austin Nichols as Julian Baker, Brooke's husband and a major film director. * Shantel VanSanten as Quinn Evans, Clay's wife who uses her photography to teach her children. * Stephen Colletti as Chase Adams, the owner of Tric and the father of Milo and Melissa. * Lee Norris as Mouth McFadden, a leading broadcast journalist at his own firm. * Lisa Goldstein as Millie McFadden, Mouth's wife and leading editor of the Edwards broadcasting firm. * Antwon Tanner as Skills Taylor, the assistant coach of the Ravens and Lucas Scott's best friend. * Bryan Greenburg as Jake Jagielski, a former teen dad looking to create his own path for his kids. * Bevin Prince as Bevin Mirskey, Skills' wife who is Brooke's partner at Clothes Over Bros. * Brett Claywell as Tim Smith, a dimwitted sports agent that constantly depends on Nathan and Haley. * Danneel Harris as Rachel Gatina, a fierce rival of Brooke's that returns to Tree Hill after losing herself. * Moira Kelly as Karen Roe, the former owner of Tric that decides to raise her family where she grew up. * Kieren Hutchinson as Andy Hargrove, a former professor who is trying to support his family in any way. * Barry Corbin as Whitey Durham, the retired coach of the Ravens who everyone looks to for life lessons. Trivia * The only characters to appear in every episode this season were Jamie Scott, Sawyer Scott, Logan Evans, Davis Baker, Lily Scott, Jackson Scott, Octavia Hargrove, Elliot McFadden, Haley BakerHaley Baker, Brooke Keller, Elizabeth Scott, Ben Chambers, Hunter Evans and Matthew Baker. __NEWSECTIONLINK__